Champagne
by onedamnloyalfan
Summary: She envied him in many ways. He was a free spirit, while she was trapped in her constricting personality. Alphabet Challenge from florahart on LJ


**Champagne **

by khuukhuu

"Sirius Black, I mean it! Have you forgotten the _last_ time you had 'just a little drink'?" came Mrs. Weasley's sharp voice from the corner of the elaborately decorated room.

"Don't be silly, Molly. This is a special occasion," Sirius tipped his glass at her, "It's not everyday we get to celebrate a wedding despite what you and Arthur have attempted to ensure," he said with a smirk. Mrs. Weasley blushed scarlet and with a _hmph_, stormed off into the crowd of guests assembled at the wedding reception of her oldest son, Bill, to the beautiful Fleur Delacour.

Sirius took in the surroundings while still sipping his champagne. The warm summer night seemed to highlight the myriad of stars twinkling overhead the Weasley's backyard, while a soft melody mixed with the murmur of chatter.

"You really enjoy pushing her buttons, don't you?" Sirius turned towards the gentle laughter. Hermione Granger stood before him in a form fitting delicate pink dress with a smallest signs of a smirk of her own on her lips.

"Who me? I wouldn't _imagine_ doing such a thing!" Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "…All right, only when she gets in between me and my champagne," he smiled warmly at her. "And I see she's gotten to you, too!" he stated when he noticed her empty hands.

"Actually, I prefer not to drink," she corrected.

"Have you ever _tried _champagne, Hermione?" At that, her cheeks coloured. "Twenty-one, no, twenty-two and you've never had a drop?" Sirius mocked her.

"I don't see what the big deal is. In fact, I seem to remember _your_ last drink." Images of an intoxicated Sirius singing the latest "Weird Sisters" song while dancing in the middle of a snowfall at the last New Year's celebration came flooding back. Even in that state, he unknowingly enticed strange excitement in Hermione as she looked on. She envied him in many ways. He was a free spirit, while she was trapped in her constricting personality.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius pouted putting his empty glass back on the table.

"Exactly." With that comment, he turned and grabbed a glass off the clothed table, uncorked a new bottle of champagne and poured it, all in one smooth motion. In a matter of mere seconds, a sparkling glass of champagne was in front of Hermione.

"Come on," Sirius coaxed, "No one's looking," he whispered, leaning towards her. She could feel his breath, warm and tingly on her neck. He leaned back at looked into her eyes. Hermione's pulsed raced as she timidly reached for the glass, brushing his fingers and sending shivers throughout her body. She must have still looked unsure as she lifted the drink towards her lips because Sirius kept unwavering eye contact. In fact, he looked like he could use another drink himself.

"Would you like some, Sirius?" Hermione offered innocently. He snatched it out of her hands, threw his head back and emptied the glass and dropped it on the table before suddenly reaching out and drawing her against his chest so quickly that she couldn't even yelp in surprise.

"Sirius?" Hermione breathed, looking up at him. Sirius raised a single rough finger and traced her face, while the other rapped around her and rested at her hip. Her breath hitched as his eyes bore into hers like they were searching for something.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione. You don't know how crazy I am about you," he said in a raspy voice.

"How do I know it's not the alcohol talking, Black?" Hermione inquired, trying to keep her cool. Hermione, eyes never leaving his, gingerly raised her arms and placed them on his broad shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. She could smell his musky natural scent coming of this body and shivered at their proximity.

"I…"

"Sirius Black speechless? I thought I'd never see the day," she joked, failing to cover her disappointment.

"You know what? I'll let you get away with one," he smirked, taking hold of her chin and bringing her lips to his in a searing kiss. When they broke apart moments later, a slightly panting Hermione said with a shy smirk of her own, "I think I like champagne."

The End.

Thanks for reading. This was my very first fan fiction, how'd I do?


End file.
